Together Again Continuation
by lustofavampire
Summary: godric and sookie together again and fighting any danger to come their way this will be an godric/ sookie/eric beening mates
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I adopted this story from rudeandnotginger92. I do not own anything to do with true blood.

Godric

I walked over to the bed and dropped to my knees. Min gudinna (my goddess) was exceptionally pale and sweaty. I placed my hand on her forehead and was so shocked at how warm she felt. I watched as she opened her eyes and looked at me. Smiling weakly she spoke

"Hello min krigare. (My warrior)"

I framed her face with my hands and kissed her forehead before responding

"Hello min gudinna. I am here to help you."

Her smile widened just a little, before she coughed violently for a few minutes.

"Beloved I have missed you so much and now that I have found you again, I cannot and will not lose you again, so take what you need." I spoke lovingly to her

She coughed before replying, "Only if you do as well. I want our bond back."

I nod and dropped my fangs and watched as Susanna dropped her slightly smaller fangs as well. I then hopped onto the bed and pulled her to straddle my lap turning my head slightly to give her access to my neck and I watch as she leans forward and kissed my neck before sinking her fangs in. After the first pull of my blood, I lean up, sink my fangs into her neck, and moan softly at the taste of her blood. It is like sunshine, freedom, love, home, and all things pure. As we continue to drink, I felt our bond burst back to life and finally felt complete. Susanna retracted her fangs and licked the remaining blood from my skin as it healed, then snuggled into my chest and closed her eyes.

"Sleep beloved and dream sweet dreams." I whispered to her while watching as she went to sleep.

I lay there with her until I heard Eva yelling at someone. I got up making sure not to wake my bonded and go to find out what is going on. I walked into the living area to see Eric and Pam at the door trying to get in with Eva holding her ground against them.

"What is going on out here? My bonded is trying to rest and you all are yelling and if you wake her there will be hell to pay." I hiss out

"Father, I have explained to them that you were not to be bothered. Both tried to glamour me into letting them in. Once they realized that would not work they tried to threaten me yet neither seem to realize that I'm a lot older than them both, next time I will not bother waiting on you I will take them out." Eva explained

I am truly angry with both my child and grandchild at threatening my child.

"You both will be punished for trying to glamour and threatening my child. Eric as your maker I command you to a month of Tru blood and no sex. I also command you to command your child not to ever threaten, glamour, or harm of my bonded or child and I command you the same. You both will learn the hard way or the easy way not to angry me when it comes to my bonded or child.

You both will learn why everyone calls me Death if you disobey me. Do you understand? I know neither of you know about anything that is going on but this has been going on for 1400 years. Eva my child please invite them in so we both can explain things." I say

"Please Eric and Pam come in." Eva says

Eva leads us to the kitchen and we sit at the table.

"Susanna and I have been bonded and pledged for 1500 years. Susanna has been missing for over 1400 years. I did not know about my child until she walked into your club. Now that I have found them, I will not lose them again. Susanna is 3000 years old and she is a divine/fae hybrid. Her mother is the goddess Freyda and her father is Prince Fintan Brigant. The Dark Fae has been after her for some time because of her powers. I am assuming that is why she has been missing." I say

"Father it was not the Dark Fae after mother but her grandfather Niall. As I said before a hundred years after you met and bonded her fae kin sent, mother a message saying they needed her assistance. Three days after she arrived, she realized that it was a trap. They wanted her for breeding. They found a spell that would weaken her magic and make her exceptionally fertile, but they realized she was with child already. They had her chained up trying to figure out how to cause to lose said child when her cousin Claudine help her to escape.

She came back to you father as she know she would be safe with you for a while. She realized you could be overpowered and killed so she went to a witch she knew and got a potion that would make you believe she died, but it came with a price she has been dealing with the bonding sickness ever since. She loved you so much that she would risk your life.

We met a vampire named Macklyn Warlow who happens to be mothers great how many times over grandfather. He has been helping us by keeping the fae away. We stayed with his child The Ancient Pythoness for a while. We moved all over until I had my child John Williams Stackhouse and after he passed we moved all over again until 25 years ago. We have stayed here with grandfather's wife and children but to protect from his father he had spelled Adele to believe she was married to Earl Stackhouse my descendant.

Everyone here believes we are Jason Stackhouse's sisters, but he is mother's nephew. There is a portal close by and mother thought it had been closed until a fairy came through and realized who we were, he reported to the fae king about us. The next thing we knew a small contingent consisting of the king and his guard came through and attacked us. I heard the king yelling to kill me and grab mother. Mother was able to kill most of them, but not before one of the fae was casting an ancient curse that was intended to kill me. Mother jumped in front of me taking the hit, which sent me into a rage killing them all except for the king as he got away. That is why came to you for help with mother, I knew your blood would save her. We were going to find you once we had taken care of the fae.

Now we need all the help we can to take out Niall. I have call Warlow to come help us as well." Eva explains

"I will not leave you or your mother. I have lost you both before but not again. I will resign from my position in Texas and move in here with you. I wish to get to know my daughter. Is there any place we can go to rest for the day seeing as the sun is almost up?" I ask

"Yes, mother and I built an underground chamber for you and Warlow. We have always been planning to reunite with you." Eva says

She shows us where everything in the house is and then leads us to a closet under the stairs that goes down to the underground chamber it is as big as the layout of the house. There are six bedrooms with bathrooms, living area, kitchen area, and an office. She explains that her mother owns Divine Manor Hotel for supes. They both work there together. They have changed their names to Sookie Stackhouse and Eva Marie Stackhouse, but kept bank accounts in their true names. Divine is in Susanna Letum, so no one could trace her here.


	2. chapter 2

Sookie

It has been a couple months since my bonded healed me. I am truly glad to finally be with my bonded and not running anymore. I am proud that my child and her father have become close in the months they have spent together. Eric and Pam have become our family as well. Eric and Eva treat one another as siblings and their relationship is that of siblings. Pam is my best friend, but Eva sees her as a niece. I have felt a pull to Eric as he has as well. Godric and I set down with him and explained that it is a mating pull we feel the same as Godric and I felt before we bonded. Once we realized Eric was also my mate, Eric and I bonded.

I am brought out of my thoughts of the past months when I here a couple come into the hotel asking questions about me. I text Kennedy to let her know to not let them know I am here. Kennedy works the front desk for me sometimes, but she is my manager. I listen into their thoughts to see why they are asking about me. I learn a vampire named Bill Compton has glamour them to come in here to find out all they could about my life. Once I find that Bill is close by but outside I read his thoughts as well.

He is here to investigate and procure a telepath for the queen of Louisiana. She has a pet named Hadley who told her about a cousin that can hear people's thoughts. I text both Godric and Eric about the vampire here asking questions about me and let them know about the drainers as well. Godric send me telepathic that he and Eva are on their way. He will take care of the vampire while Eva takes care of the drainers. Once I feel them leave, I follow them to Fangtasia.

Bill

My Queen Sophie-Anne has learned from her new pet that the pet's cousin is a telepath. Sophie-Anne sent some weres to kill my last living descendant so I could move to Bon Temps to investigate the telepath. I do not check in with the area sheriff, because I cannot to let him know of my mission here in Bon Temps. Once I enter Bon Temps, I go to my house and check things out then I go over to the Stackhouse Farm to see if anyone is home but find no one is home.

I go to Merlotte's bar to find someone who can tell me anything about the Stackhouses. I find a booth and sit down looking for anyone I can glamour information from when I realize there is a shifter behind the bar. A waitress comes to my booth and ask what I will have. I glamour her to find out if she knows of the Stackhouses and she does. I learn that they stay to themselves. Adele the grandmother past couple of years ago, Sookie and Eva own a hotel named Divine Manor, and Jason works with the road crew.

I learn Sookie has a husband who works in Shreveport, so they stay in Shreveport a lot. They have a house in Shreveport as well as the farmhouse. When I finish my questions, I tell her I would like a Trublood. A couple enters the bar and I can smell the do v and are drainers. They ask if they could sit with me and I agree. I glamour them to go to Divine Manor and find out everything they can about Sookie Stackhouse once they leave and report back to me.

Once they leave, I follow them to the hotel and stay close in case I need to glamour anyone. The couple has been in there for about five minutes when I feel someone hit me so hard I black out. When I come to, I realize I am in one of the sheriff's containment cells. I see the sheriff and two vampires, two humans, and the drainers in another cell. I do not understand what has happened or what is going on.

"I see you have woken up. Care to explain why you have not checked in when you move into my area vampire?" the sheriff asks

"I was going to check in once I made sure my home was secure for me. I have only got into the area tonight." I answer

"Do not lie to me. I know when you enter my area. I have eyes and ears all over my area. You have been here a month, you have been asking questions about one Sookie Stackhouse. Did you really think the shifter would not report you? You see all the supes in my area work together and the shifter is a family friend of the Stackhouse's. Did you know that Sookie is bonded and pledge to a vampire? No, I guess not. Godric is Sookie's bonded and pledge, he also is my maker so when the shifter called my maker and sister here went to check on Sookie and that found you outside her hotel waiting on a report from these drainers.

We know you are Sophie-Anne's royal procurer so the question is what does the queen wants with another's bonded?" the sheriff asks

"The queen did not send me. I was asking after the Stackhouses because I knew Jonas when I was human. I was just wondering if any of his descendants where still living." I answer

I cannot let him know about the mission the queen has me here for; she will punish me once she realizes the sheriff has found me in his area.

"You are lying. You are here to go behind the sheriff's back to procure a telepath who is the cousin of the queen's new pet Hadley. Let me explain some things to you. One Hadley is not my cousin she is my niece, two I am 3,000 years old and neither you nor your queen can take me, and three I am a hybrid of the fae and the divine. I have more abilities than you do and I can hear all thoughts I wish.

As of right now, the council is sending someone to take your queen into custody and Rasul has the queen and her children in a holding cell. I called a witch friend who was happy to break the glamour Hadley is under and has warder her in her apartment until the council guards can take her before the council as a witness. You see both my child Eva and I work for the council and the Authority. The queen and you are in a lot of trouble. The council has called a trail to judge the crimes of your queen as well as you. I know about your child and why she was turned, so I ask the Ancient one to take your child as her own and she has agreed. You and your queen will also be punished for that crime as well. My name is Susanna Einin Brigant-Letum not Sookie Stackhouse." Susanna says


End file.
